1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to switching methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a switching method using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) may store private information, such as photos, contact information, in the mobile phone. Users usually set a password to prevent private information from being accessed by others. When a user wants to access the private information, a password is often used to unlock the mobile phone to access the private information. However, it is inconvenient to input the password repeatedly when access to different private information is needed. What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device and a switching method to overcome aforementioned problems.